One-dimensional or two-dimensional barcode systems are widely used as an automatic recognition technology which can process information media in real time.
A barcode recognition system recognizes a general barcode symbol using a dedicated scanner, and in recent years, an application program for a personal information processing apparatus such as a smartphone, which can photograph and decode an image of a barcode, is developed and used.
However, in this way, when the image of the barcode symbol is acquired and recognized, an inconvenient operation of photographing the image while a screen of the smartphone and a screen of the barcode are exactly matched with each other, by a user, is needed, and when the image is not accurately acquired, there are problems in that incorrect information is recognized or several times of reoperations are needed.
Meanwhile, in the barcode systems, the barcode symbol itself is exposed to the outside, and thus, it is considered that information recognized through the symbol is originally exposed, and there is no method which can provide the information without exposing the barcode symbol. Further, it is concerned that the exposed barcode symbol is damaged by external impact.